


Literally My Immoral But With Rei

by Reilover42



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i mean theres a bit of sexe times but its in the my immortal style of writing so idk, mentions of self harm, non descript alc/drug mentions, uh do i put tw here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reilover42/pseuds/Reilover42
Summary: basically just my immortal rewritten but with rei as the protagalso i dont know how to use ao3 so forgive meif u dont know what my immortal is id suggest not reading this fic and reading my immortal instead as it is a masterpiece of our generation





	Literally My Immoral But With Rei

Hi my name is Rei Julio Ricardo Montoya de la Rosa Sakuma and I have long ebony black hair (that’s how I got my name) that forms a mullet (it has feelings) and glowing red eyes like blood tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Ezra Miller (AN: if u don’t know who he is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Billy Ray Cyrus but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie with a mullet. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a wizard, and I go to a magic school called Yumenosaki in Japan where I’m in the third year (I’m eighteen I failed a year). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a Diabolik Lovers shirt (I don’t like anime, but they are hot emos), a black corset with matching lace around it and black skinny jeans, pink fishnets and black combat boots (with heels). I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Yumeonsaki. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. The student council stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.  
“Hey Sakuma-san!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Hakaze Kaoru!

“What’s up Kaoru?” I asked.

“Nothing.” he said, “seen any cute girls around here? This place is a total sausage fest.” He said shyily. 

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some tomato juice from a bottle I had (i’m vegan). My coffin was black ebony and inside it was red velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant Baby Metal t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather shirt, black skinny jeans, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy man bun.

My friend, Natsume (AN: Hanyan dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. He flipped his long uneven shoulder length hair with white streaks and opened his orange piss colored eyes. He put on his Switch t-shirt with a black jorts, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

“Rei-niisan, I saw you talking to Hakaze Kaoru yesterdAY!” He said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like KaoRU?” he asked as we went out of the Oddball common room and into the Cafeteria.

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah rigHT.” he replied. Just then, Kaoru walked up to me.

“Hi.” he said.

“Hi.” I replied flirtily.

“Guesss what.” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, Dir En Grey are having a concert at the mall, and maybe I’ll find a cute girl there~” he told me.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love Dir En Grey. They are my favorite band, besides Babymetal. “Well…. Normally I’d ask a girl, but do you want to go with me? Just guys being dudes.” he asked.

I gasped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

 

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN HANYAN! oh yeah, BTW I don’t own dis or da lyrics 4 Dir En Grey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather jorts and crop top with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some Dir En Grey. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn’t put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some tomato juice so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Kaoru was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Malice Mizer t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

“Hi Kaoru!” I said in a depressed voice.

“Hi Sakuma-san.” he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said “I respect women”) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Doll$ Box and The Gazette. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Dir En Grey.

“Tokei wa hidari mawari demo Okashita tsumi wa kaerezu Saisho de saigo no rikaisha Yakizukete” sang Kyo (I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song).

“Kyo is so fucking hot.” I said to Kaoru, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Kaoru looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said.

“Really? You’re not a girl, so I don’t care about your opinion.” said Kaoru sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Kyo and he’s going out with Eichi fucking Tenshouin. I fucking hate that little bitch.” I said disgustedly, thinking of his ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Kaoru. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Shinya and Kyo for their autographs and photos with them. We got DEG concert tees. Kaoru and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Kaoru didn’t go back into Yumenosaki, instead he drove the car into……………………… the Forbidden Forest!

AN: I sed stup flaming ok rei name is RIE nut mary stu OK! KAORU IS SOO IN LUV wif him dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Kaoru!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

Kaoru didn’t answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.

“Sakuma-san?” he asked.

“What?” I snapped.

Kaoru leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.

“No homo, but…” And then…………… suddenly Kaoru kissed me passionately. Kaoru climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my jockstrap. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”

It was…………………………………………………….Kunugi-kun!  

**Author's Note:**

> hi im sorry for this but at the same time im really not  
> also im never touching this again goodbye


End file.
